1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to processing of forms. In particular, the specification relates to modifying a form based on classifying and identifying multimedia data received on the form.
2. Description of the Background Art
People fill out forms for a wide variety of purposes. As paper usage is reduced, an increasing number of forms are provided in electronic form and an increasing amount of information is included in the electronic forms. For example, a student may fill out all forms related to school activities. The forms could be admission application forms, class selection forms and graduation application forms. Each form contains a large amount of information. The admission application forms include a summary of a student's past school years, the class selection forms change every semester and the graduation application forms include the student's academic achievement. This tendency for using forms does not stop with school. Users need to fill out forms to get medical services, to buy a car, to get a mortgage, to obtain insurance, etc. Currently, the process is complex and time-consuming.
Some attempts have been made to reduce the number of fields that the user has to fill in. For example, there are browser extensions for saving a user's personal information, such as name and credit card number to make filling out forms for purchasing objects easier. However, these applications frequently insert the wrong information into fields and they can only insert information into fields that are the same as a previous form, for example a name, which reduces the usefulness of the applications.